Key opinion leaders (“KOLs”) are experts and advisors that have earned a reputation in their field. They are an important resource to organizations, providing in-depth information and counsel on trends and activities within specific knowledge areas. In the medical field, KOLs are physicians, researchers or other medical professionals who influence their peers' medical practice, including but not limited to prescribing behavior. Pharmaceutical companies may hire KOLs to consult for them, conduct clinical trials, give lectures and seminars, and occasionally to make presentations on their behalf at FDA regulatory hearings. KOLs are generally determined from reviewing literature or surveying professionals in the field. However, such techniques are time consuming and often generate results that are difficult to explore and/or quantify.